fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
WaterPort
WaterPort Description: Waterport is the most visited and civilized island in the Farovian Sea. Visitors will quickly recognize the strong sense of fishing within the community. Great place to begin fishing because of the large quantity of starter fish. WaterPort is where every Wrangler first cuts their teeth at the art of wrangling. The majority of fish at these location are starter fish - they can be caught with the starting poles and skills, although experienced wranglers often come back, not least due to WaterPort being the home to the Sand Bar & Gill and the place to purchase scuba gear but also due to the presence of the special One-Day-Only fish. WaterPort naturally has no hidden image, but it's "prequel" is Wahwahport. (To travel to WaterPort, click here!) What to Catch WaterPort is populated by starter fish - fish that can be caught by the lowliest of poles and the most rudimentary of skills. This provides an ideal location to learn the art of wrangling, but don't stay too long here as they provide the lowest reward in terms of points and gold. Full descriptions of each WaterPort fish can be found in The Fish of Waterport. Limited Time Fish Once in a while, a special edition fish is released. These are usually only available in WaterPort so that they can be caught by any wrangler, experienced and novice alike. These fish can be caught by any pole from the beginner poles (Oak Branch / Broken Standard) upwards and the most basic of skills (Fishing 101). These limited-time fish are only available for a limited duration (typically 24 hours, but some fish have been available for 48 hours or more), although the exact timeframe can vary throughout the day. After the specified period, the Limited Time fish can still be caught, but only by by harnessing the power of Liquid Gold. The full list of Limited Time fish so far released can be found here. What to Buy WaterPort's store is where new wranglers are exposed to the wide array of upgrades that can be purchased throughout the game for the very first time, and it does not disappoint. WaterPort has a very extensive store, selling a wide variety of poles, boats and skills. The list of what is available at WaterPort can be seen below. Some items do not provide any direct benefit using them here, such as the Necro-pole or Steam Powered Hydro-pole or the later skills, thus many wranglers do not typically purchase these items until they get to Fishertonville. How to Play WaterPort is the first location where wranglers begin their journey. For the most natural advancement through the game, a good tactic is to purchase each item in order of minimum point value. As soon as you are able to purchase the Dinghy, head for Fishertonville. While this approach may have you occasionally waiting in order to earn sufficient gold to make each purchase, you will be suitably 'pimped out' to catch a good majority of the fish that are available in Fishertonville. Use tournaments to help build your poles levels quicker so your able to spend less time catching fish with lower gold values. Other Notables Earl is Cap'n Jozek's evil twin brother. To compete with Captain Jozek (who runs all the supply stores in Farovia), Earl runs his own supply store out of his house in Waterport. His house is hidden from wranglers until you have uncovered the Secrets of Farovia and received the Message from Earl. In addition, Earl's wife BetsyLou recently inherited a family restaurant at WaterPort; the Sand Bar & Gill, which is the focus of the Quests, where dishes are created from a set menu of catches. Category:Islands Category:Waterport Category:Farovian Sea